


Man is Death's Best Friends

by Whisperlyn



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Overpopulation, population control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperlyn/pseuds/Whisperlyn
Summary: In a society where death by disease or old age is completely eradicated and war has not broken out in many, many years, in order to curb overpopulation there are the CHOSEN. Those who are selected at random, no matter class, gender, wealth, or aspirations, who are given one very secret job. To kill people at random. Only a very small percentage of Asgard is Chosen and they all keep their status a secret. And Loki… Definitely knows how to keep secrets.





	1. A Day of Alarm

Thor enjoyed a long day of training and was rather reluctant to put his swords up. For though they were not his preferred weapons, he’d much rather keep up the steady rhythm of practicing swings than sit in on another of his lessons. Unfortunately, his father – Odin the King – was keeping his eye on both him and Loki after the incident only a few weeks prior and was expecting the best behavior out of both of them. Meaning that Thor needed to attend his lessons promptly and Loki needed to refrain from setting any furniture on fire… again. 

With a grunt masking the sigh Thor felt slowly slithering out of his mouth, he placed the swords back on the rack and began to exit the training grounds with the face of a man facing the gallows. He slipped through the hallways with the grace of a bilge snipe, a clumsy one at that. 

A young maid ran down the hall, towels clutched to her bosom as she sharply turned the corner. Just as it seemed that she would barrel right into Thor, she dropped low to the floor, pivoting on her outer foot swinging around his mass and rocketing off again. Not a word was said. Abruptly, he realized he didn’t hear any more footsteps. 

Thor was only briefly shocked, and just a little startled by her dexterity, when he simply decided to ignore the agile Maid’s rudeness. He completely ignored the hairs standing at attention and the bumps rising on the back of his neck. He wasn’t unsettled. Not. A Bit. 

Only looking back occasionally and staying alert, Thor reached Hanh’s study. Briskly flinging the door open, he trotted in, expecting Hanh and Loki to already be in the middle of discussing some affair about the expected food shortages due to the spike in population in the northern farmlands. Yet, neither was there. Unusual but perhaps they simply didn’t expect Thor to show up and left. Still, Loki surely knew Thor would not dare to slack off in these lessons due to his act of mischief. No matter that Thor may have knowingly lead that diplomat down the right hall. Really, Thor simply was walking and you can’t blame him for laughing. 

Sounds of alarm sounded outside of the heavy, polished doors as a trio of armed guards and a member of the EIR, a squadron of the best healers in Asgard rushed by. 

“Damn. There’s so few Seidr users already, so move!” The EIR member shouted, elbowing the armored guard in an impressive display of power. He was armored though and wait, was that a dent?

The chills Thor felt earlier, the sheer ice he felt running down his spine earlier came back full force. He would not be able to explain it but… Loki!

Thor pushed through two of the armored guards, trying to match the pace of a woman who has obviously mastered the art of aggressive power walking. 

“Tell me! What has occurred?” 

Her aggressive, sharp gaze immediately focused in on him.

“Not quite sure, myself. Seems someone important took a fall from one of the balconies”

“Or jumped,” A guard intervened.

The EIR member shot a nasty look behind her and began jumping stairs several at a time. 

“Or” As the third guard tried to interject, the lady sharply threw her head around in a jerk that let out a resounding _'pop'_ as she stared into his armored helmet, daring him to say another word. 

“Wait, who fell?!” Thor’s temper creeping up as the EIR member suddenly jerked towards the railing and jumped off the side of the stairs.

“Someone who is hopefully still _'alive'_ by the time I get there!” She grunted out harshly, apparently fed up and darted out the doors that led to the gardens. 

“Shit”.


	2. Painting the Tulips Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagmar finds her patient. She's less than thrilled. Thor finds his answer.

Dagmar barely withheld her sigh. She was a professional and she will not be cowed by brutish men trying to cluster around. The eldest prince, Thor, stood off awkwardly to the side, his face strangely blank. His limbs have not yet filled out but his impressive height more than makes up for those gangly limbs of his. He, in addition to the three guards that were nearly tromping down on her heels the entire way to the gardens, shrouded the man’s body in their dark, twisting shadows. 

Yes, she was a professional but there was only so much she could do and none of it would help the cooling corpse sprawled beneath them. A nobleman was twisted around as if made from clay. There would have to be an investigation not only to rule whether this was an accident or not but to determine his identity. Seemed the first thing to make impact was his face. Scattered bits of skull and brain painted the Queen’s tulips. Hope she likes them red. 

Dagmar looked up at the balcony several stories high. _Interesting, the floor is the same one…_  
Dagmar turned to tell Prince Thor to please remove himself so they could begin with their jobs when she was surprised to find he was already leaving, trailing behind the younger prince. Concern flitted about her as she hadn’t even noticed the younger one here until now. 

Holding up a dull green crystal towards the scene, Dagmar muttered “imprint” under her breath as she wearily watched the two retreat. Placing the now glowing crystal into her satchel she sharply turned. 

“Clean this up! Take the body to Gorath. I’ll take my leave”.

Jolting out of a daze one of the guards made to move, stepping right into one of the more prominent puddles.

Ignoring the muttered swears of the guards, Dagmar began swiftly and efficiently walking back to the EIR rooms. Nothing left to do but report her findings. After that, she’d get back to her research. 

As she climbed back up the stairs she earlier vaulted, she contemplated EIR. When she was young, barely tall enough to reach her father’s knees. She had begged to be allowed to join the program. She had wanted to be a healer. Yet, now that she is actually here, in the castle, the EIR is not at all like she had imagined. After all, healing is not what they did. The title only a remnant of an antiquated past. She felt rather foolish that she’d finally get to do so. Like a young girl chasing after fairytales. Damn the Norns but she really did feel foolish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and coffee <3\. Hope you like Dagmar, I plan on using her perspective sometimes.


	3. Almost Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between two brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there are many Alice in Wonderland references. Will they stop? No. Never. Also, I'm counting this as an easter chapter so happy holidays ya filthy animals.

“Loki—” 

“Shhh” Loki murmured softly. 

His eyes downcast as he practically glided just slightly ahead of Thor, who threw a quick look behind him at the grisly scene before they rounded the corner of the building, further from the Queen’s gardens and towards the slightly more secluded backside of the castle. Where the land was a little less tame and the illusion of privacy more prominent between the thick brushes and twisted trees spanning several men’s width.

Thor simply looked at Loki for a moment. Letting his brother take the lead for only a moment as he simply looked. Thor was known for being loud, brash, and perhaps naïve, but he was also an instinctual man. There was a feeling of wrongness slithering around Thor making him feel uncomfortable in his own skin, as if it has been peeled off and reapplied, and it was enough to make him quiet but only for only a moment. 

Then, as the shaky adrenaline-fueled excitement faded away, that boisterous anger swiftly filled its place. 

“Brother!” Thor calls. His voice quickly returning to his normal volume. Obnoxiously loud. “Tell me, where have you went! I did not find you or Hanh in the study and you of all people know what father would do if he is to learn that I was not—”

Loki shoulders tensed.

“Yes, well, it is hardly my fault that you were late. AS always, dear brother of mine. Besides, I believe something much more pressing may have father’s attention for a few days”.

Loki finally glanced back at Thor, his eyebrow sharply upturned and the amusement showed clearly in his eyes. “Honestly, it almost seems as if my beloved brother has forgotten the... eh… remodeling in mother’s gardens” 

Loki’s lip quirked up slightly as Thor tried to muffle a horrified giggle. 

“Loki!” His name was wheezed out. “Stop that!”

“Stop what? What am I stopping?” Loki started to slow his pace down as the tension seemed to ease between the two. He spins on his heel, bringing him around to face Thor as he lackadaisically strolls backwards. 

“Your humor is not appreciated, Brother. I will not be punished for any more your jokes”. Thor replied, the incident already fading from the forefront of his mind as he recalls why he was headed to Hanh’s rooms to begin with. 

“Joke!” Loki flung his hand to his chest and aggressively delicate gesture to display his utter dismay. “This is certainly no joking matter, Thor. Why, I’m certain mother will have a fit once those guards have sufficiently trampled a third of her garden by tomorrow” Loki’s body was fully facing Thor as he swaggered backwards, his hand flippantly swaying in his apparent dismay at the atrocity. 

Thor reached forward, quickly snatching the offending hand, and jerking Loki into him. Desperately trying to hold onto what is now a façade of anger as Loki jostles into him, letting out near-silent giggles. “Loki”, Thor grinned at Loki’s stumble, quickly reaching his arm around in a lopsided hug, “You truly meant no ill will upon me? Are you not trying to sabotage my efforts?”

“Efforts? Is that what you are calling mere attendance now? Well, I assure you, Brother, I was not behind any mischief. When I had gone to meet with Hanh, on time mind you, he was nowhere to be seen. Unusual for the man, yes, but perhaps he was the one off dallying around for a change, hmm?” 

Thor looked down at Loki incredulously. “Hanh? ‘Brags about never missing a day of court’ Hanh?”

“Well”, Loki demurred, “I may have seen, once or twice, a young maid skirting around him. He seemed rather… interested”. Loki glanced up at where the castle would be if there was any visual to be had through the thick forestry.

“Ugh” Thor muttered. Hanh and … Hanh with anybody was gross. The old man was creepy at best. Yes, he was quite knowledgeable in many things about the kingdom, yet not so much about social boundaries. The many quirks of the various academics and advisors hosted in his father’s court was something Thor learned to tolerate from a very early age.

Loki stared up at Thor. His face carefully blank. Thor tensed only a moment before swirling around to face his brother when-

**-WHAM-**

Loki took off running, his giggles bouncing off of the trees oddly as Thor wiped the offensively colorful and rotten egg that was thrown in his face. Taking off after his deliriously happy little brother, and neatly jumping over the hole that Loki still hadn’t noticed and narrowly missed when Thor had tugged his hand. While Loki may be clever, conniving, and mischievous, Thor had far better instincts. Despite hearing laughter coming from the right, he sharply turned northwest and gave chase.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment telling me what you think? I feed off of them and coffee.


End file.
